


My Pretty Nerd

by Littlecamo8



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Artists, F/M, High School, nerd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 13:24:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17447825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlecamo8/pseuds/Littlecamo8
Summary: There was no way Hiccup could like a little nerd like you. No way.





	My Pretty Nerd

**Author's Note:**

> KEY:  
> (Y/N) = Your name  
> (F/N) = father's name

**My Pretty Nerd**

**For** **Captain_Awesome007**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**You are both 16 or 17 ish**

******************

You sighed as Hiccup walked past you, holding Astrid's hand. His shoulder slightly bumped yours. "Oops, sorry, (Y/ N)," he apologized, continuing to walk off.

"Don't be sorry, Hiccup. She's a loser," Astrid sneered, being louder than necessary so you would hear her.

"Astrid," he warned, pulling her along.

"What? She's the biggest nerd in school."

You sighed and threw your backpack over your shoulder. That was the fourth time this week Hiccup had bumped into you. Every time he would apologize, making sure to look at you before walking off.

You received a text from your dad.  _Be home late- (F/N)_

_Okay,_  you sent back,  _Be safe. Love_ _you._

_Love u more. Bye._

You dropped you backpack at home, making sure to carry your art supplies to your favorite park. There, you climbed your tree, sat on the sturdy branch, opened your art book, and started drawing.

*****************

**A week later**

*****************

"You sure you'll be okay, sweetie?" (F/N) asked, swinging his duffel bag over his shoulder.

You laughed lightly. "I'll be fine, dad. Go visit Aunt  _Marie_  ((or insert Aunt's name here if you have one)). I'll see you in two weeks."

He pulled you into a hug. "You're so grown up."

You hugged him back, "Thanks, dad."

"Love you, pumpkin. Take care." He opened the door and stepped out.

"Love you more. You take care as well." The door closed. You walked over to the window and waved when you saw your dad drive to the airport. "I miss you," you whispered, knowing he wouldn't hear you.

Feeling suddenly alone, you grabbed your art supplies and headed to the cheerful park down the block. You went straight to your tree and sat on the same branch as always.

You immediately opened your art book and starting drawing. The children laughing in the background was always soothing to you ((or if not then pretend it's at a distance from the playground area)).

But soon, the laughter got quieter and quieter before it disappeared all together and the light started dimming. A street lamp flickered on, providing the light.

You checked you phone. 8 P.M. You were going to finish this drawing then head home.

It was then when you noticed what you were drawing. You were drawing a picture of your crush. Hiccup.

"Why?" an all too familiar voice asked. "Why?" it demanded, in a harsher tone than before. You looked down to see Hiccup walking by, hoodie covering his head as he stared at the ground. He stopped and turned to face your tree. "WHY?!?!?" He kicked the tree in his anger.

It didn't rattle the tree much, but you dropped your pencil with a gasp.

It bounced off of Hiccup's head and he bent over to pick it up before looking up. You tried to hide but you were stuck in the tree.

"(Y/ N)?" he asked. "Is that you?"

"N- No. Well, m- maybe. Yes," you stuttered, making him chuckle.

"What are you doing up there?" he asked.

"N- nothing."

"Doesn't look like nothing," he smirked. He started climbing the tree and when he neared, you jumped down, art book in hand, and took off running. Hiccup, being in soccer, was a faster runner than you and easily caught up. "Not so fast," he smiled, grabbing your arm. You looked at him in fear. "I'm not going to hurt you, (Y/ N). You don't need to fear me." You clung onto your book as Hiccup gently tried to look at what you had just been drawing. "Come on. Can I please look at it?" he begged. You shook your head no, furiously. He sighed but dropped the subject. "Fine. Wanna go out for coffee or something?"

You weren't in any rush to be home alone again. "S- Sure."

"Relax, (Y/ N), it's fine. I'm not gonna hurt you. Let's go." He started to walk off, and you went to follow him. You barely took six steps before you tripped. "(Y/N)!" he exclaimed, "Are you okay?" He helped you up before picking your book up for you.

He froze.

He saw the drawing.

"Hiccup," you started.

"I- is this... me?" he asked.

"Uh, no. Well, maybe. Yes," you admitted, blushing.

"It's amazing! You're really good at drawing!" he smiled at you.

"N- No, I- I'm not." You went to take the book back but he started flipping through the previous pages. About half of the drawings were of him, which made you blush some more. But every time you went to take it away from him, he hold it just out of your grasp.

"I'm still looking," he said, seven times. When he was done looking at every drawing you'd made in the last seven months (which was a lot) he handed it back to you. "Those are very good, (Y/ N)."

***************

"Uh, thank you for buying," you said, stopping outside of your house.

"You're welcome, (Y/ N)," Hiccup smiled. You unlocked the door and almost stepped inside. "Hey, (Y/ N)?"

"Yes, Hiccup?" You turned to face him.

And his lips met yours. When you didn't pull away, he slowly wrapped his arms around your waist. This being your first kiss, you had no idea what to do. Hiccup seemed to realize this and placed your hands on his shoulders and around his neck before returning his hands to your hips. You kissed him back a bit, loving the feeling but also not knowing what to do. You let him lead and he pushed you against your front door.

A while later, he pulled again, gasping for air. "I love you."

"I- I love you, too," you said back.

"I could tell," he chuckled, referring to your art book. "(Y/ N)?"

"Yes, Hiccup?"

"Wanna be my girlfriend?"

"Ye-" you froze. "Wait. What about Astrid?"

His smile vanished. "I didn't love her. I promise. I only dated her to keep the other girls away. And we broke up. I caught her cheating on me with Snotlout."

"I'm so sorry."

"So am I. So, will you be my girlfriend?" he asked again.

"I- I guess."

He stepped back and jumped in the air, pumping his fist as well. "YES!!!!!!" You laughed softly at the sight.

"G- Goodnight, H- Hiccup."

"Goodnight, mi'lady." He pecked your lips. "I love you."

"I- I love you, too." You turned and went to open the door and froze. Home wasn't the same without your dad. It was lonely, dark, and slightly scary.

"What's wrong, (Y/ N)?" Hiccup asked.

"Dad is on a trip. I don't like to be alone," you muttered quietly, slightly hoping he wouldn't hear.

"Do you want to, um, sleep at my house? You can use the guest bedroom and my parents will be home," he said the last part quickly.

You smiled, "Thank you."

He led the way to his house and his mom instantly greeted you and embarrassed Hiccup. He gave you a tour of his house and showed you the comfortable guest bedroom.

************

**A week later, still at Hiccup's for you were staying there the entire time your dad was away.**

*************

"(Y/N)! (Y/ N), wake up!" You woke up with a jolt. Your cheeks were wet. "Are you alright?" he asked, worried. You busted into tears and he gathered you in his arms. He tried his best to comfort you and get you calm. It took a few minutes, but he finally succeeded. "What's wrong, (Y/ N)?"

"Nothing."

"Please don't lie to me. I'm your boyfriend. You can trust me."

"I miss my dad," you whimpered.

"I'm sorry."

"Hiccup?" You asked, after a minute of silence.

"Yes?"

"Why do you want to be my boyfriend? I'm dumb, stupid, ugly, worthless, the biggest nerd in school, pathetic-"

"Whoa whoa whoa. Hold it there. Whoever told you those horrible things is lying. You're the smartest kid in school- hence the nerd part-, you're beautiful, and you're not worthless or pathetic. You're everything to me."

"Me: beautiful? Impossible."

"Yes. Very. You are the most beautiful, smart, useful person I know. You are a very pretty nerd.  _My_  pretty nerd." He told you repeatedly how beautiful and important you were. And after a while, you believed it.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**


End file.
